Mobile communications devices, for example, handsets of a cellular communication system, may be used to send and receive calls between a caller and a recipient, e.g., a handset user. Types of calls may include voice calls, video calls, text calls, data calls and the like.
In certain situations, the recipient may not be able to receive incoming calls. Those situations may occur when, for example, the handset is not in operation, the handset is not under the coverage of a cellular communication system, the handset user is attending a social event or a meeting, the handset is operated in a restricted zone where operation of wireless communication devices is not authorized, e.g., some hospitals, or in other situations in which a user does not respond to calls.
Thus, the user may not respond to some of the calls and the caller may have no indication whether or not the intended recipient receives the call.
It will be appreciated that, for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.